dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanic
| Price=200 coins | Bus Level=3 |Special = *Additional damage attack multiplier: x3/6 (crit)}}Mechanic is an old man who still has enough strength to fight against zombies. He is armed with a large, rusted sledgehammer and a red socket wrench and dressed in blue mechanic overalls, a grey shirt, dark brown gloves with red highlights, and an automobile repair shop cap. He is a fighter, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range. Mechanic is a very strong melee unit thanks to his additional damage attack. Upon being sent out into the battlefield, he will rush forward at a slightly higher base speed with a sledgehammer hanging over his head which he forcefully slams into the ground (enough to the point that it breaks and chunks of debris fly up). This attack deals three times Mechanic's documented damage. However, it will always crit when used against enemies, dealing six times his documented damage instead. This is excellent simply due to Mechanic being able to deliver a quick burst of high damage that can be used to swiftly eliminate specific enemies or heavily damage a high health enemy, essentially spearheading attacks along with other melee units. Mechanic deals knockback whenever he lands a critical hit, which applies to his sledgehammer as well. Mechanic's sledgehammer also has slight crowd control, being able to damage any number of foes in a very small area in front of where he slams it. Additionally, the sledgehammer attack has slightly longer range, allowing Mechanic to kill the first Firefighter (Zombie) or Rebel he encounters without taking explosion or fire damage. Mechanic has no self-preservation when rushing forward and will run through fire pools to reach his target. Although he would appear to be fearless, he is far from it. When affected by the fear debuff, he may stop in the middle of his rush, becoming vulnerable for brief moments before continuing his charge. Although it is rather difficult, under the right conditions, Mechanic can successfully eliminate Foreman, Energy Sphere, and even Charged Zombie with his sledgehammer before they manage to attack him. This usually comes down to luck and in most cases, this happens when Mechanic comes from the side and lands the hit using the slightly longer range his sledgehammer has. Upon reaching level 13, Mechanic's special ability can be unlocked, granting him reusability of his additional damage attack. As long as his sledgehammer kills an enemy, he can reuse it for his next attack. That rule applies to every strike, allowing Mechanic to perform his additional damage attack repeatedly as long as he lands a killing blow with it (including the barricade oddly enough). Considering this ability's chain hit potential, it increases Mechanic's already high usefulness to greater heights, making him a very cheap and effective unit for clearing out swarms of fragile zombies and rows of enemies with medium health. Obviously, it won't work against enemies with health higher than 288 (the max possible damage Mechanic's sledgehammer can do with full damage upgrades) or enemies who are protected by SP (shield points) created by Medic (Zombie), making the ability on its own a bit situational. However, it doesn't strip Mechanic of his ability to support other units by doing singular extra damage. To further increase the potential of this ability, use Fury buff to double the damage. With it, Mechanic can chain off enemies with much higher health. It should be noted that Mechanic is slightly prone to randomly losing the ability to chain his sledgehammer attack even after appearing to have killed an enemy. In League, Mechanic is a very versatile unit and his unique ability, ease of use, and low courage cost make him a very good choice for any team composition. His perk can eliminate almost any unit in a single blow if his damage is high enough. In some situations, his willingness to run through fire pools can be an upside as he will not hesitate to reach his target as soon as possible and potentially take the last kill to win the fight. Depending on his position, he can be used to eliminate specific enemies as he always targets the closest enemy unit, making positioning key to his effectiveness. His special ability can extend that strategy further, potentially allowing more enemy units to be killed by his sledgehammer. Despite this, he is still very vulnerable to bullets. Additionally, he is susceptible to being killed by another enemy Mechanic, bringing encounters between them down to luck as to who delivers the first strike. Mechanic has an alternative skin called "Christmas Mechanic." It can only be earned during the Christmas Event by opening a Christmas case with a very low chance of acquiring. Pros * Low courage cost. * Moderate preparation time. * Very fast (super fast while charging). * Knock the enemy back on critical hits. * Additional damage attack. * Additional damage attack reusability (special ability). Cons * Low base health. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Runs through fire pools to reach his target while charging. * Turns into Tipsy upon death. Trivia * If timed perfectly, Mechanic can deal only the regular amount of additional damage to an enemy. In order to achieve this, Mechanic must be sent out with extremely precise timing. Mechanic must attack the barricade just as an enemy happens to move into the area where Mechanic's sledgehammer is slammed. The window of opportunity is tiny, and Mechanic will only deal three times the damage to an enemy as opposed to a much preferred six times extra damage, making it a rare and interesting, but ultimately ineffectual and impractical occurrence. * Whenever Mechanic attacks enemies with his sledgehammer, a large amount of blood splatters from the area the sledgehammer was slammed into. Conversely, this won't occur when Mechanic uses it against the barricade. However, there are a few instances where Mechanic will slam his sledgehammer down but not deal any damage to an enemy, causing the large amount of blood to appear anyways. * Judging by the cutscene in Mission 1, it can be inferred that the man Bill calls out to as "Joe" is Mechanic, as the area of the mission takes place just outside of an abandoned vehicle repair shop, a location that provides automotive services which require and employs properly trained mechanics to perform related tasks and services. * There is a visual inconsistency with the Christmas Mechanic skin as there is a single frame during Mechanic's additional damage attack where his sleeves will suddenly revert to its regular appearance before immediately returning to the skin's appearance. A single blue pixel is also visible. * The Christmas Mechanic skin in-game ended up looking different from its appearance in the update banner where it was first shown. Gallery Mechanic_Hammer_Atlas.gif| Mechanic rushing with his sledgehammer. Mechanic special melee.gif|Mechanic slamming his sledgehammer down. Christmas_mechanic_special_run.gif|Christmas Mechanic rushing with his sledgehammer. Christmas_mechanic_special_melee.gif|Christmas Mechanic slamming his sledgehammer down. Category:Units Category:Fighter Category:Common